Shugo Chara Fanclub
Shugo Chara! , also known as My Guardian Characters, is a Japanese shōjo manga series created by the manga author duo, Peach-Pit. The story centers on elementary school girl Amu Hinamori, whose popular exterior, referred to as "cool and spicy" by her classmates, contrasts with her introverted personality. When Amu wishes for the courage to be reborn as her would-be self, she is surprised to find three colorful eggs the next morning, which hatch into three Guardian Characters:Ran, Miki, and Su. Shugo Chara! is serialized in the magazine Nakayoshi and published by Kodansha in Japan. Del Rey has licensed the English language manga rights, releasing the first volume on March 27, 2007. It won the 2008 Kodansha Manga Award for best children's manga. Shugo Chara! has also been adapted into a fifty-one episode anime television series of the same title produced by Satelight under the direction of Kenji Yasuda and debuted on October 6, 2007 on TV Tokyo. On July 20, 2008, Anime News Network reported that the Shugo Chara! anime would be continued for a second year under the title Shugo Chara!! Doki—, the first episode airing on October 10, 2008; the official anime website later announced an October 4, 2008 start date. Shugo Chara! will have another series starting October 3. The new program, Shugo Chara Party! containing Shugo Chara!!! Dokki Doki and Shugo Chara Pucchi Puchi! will follow the current anime series as its power-up. AMU HINAMORI FANS! Amu Hinamori (日奈森 亜夢, Hinamori Amu?), the series' protagonist, is a student of Seiyo Academy. She has an outer character, and sometimes wants to show her 'would be self'. People see Amu as the 'Cool and Spicy' girl at Seiyo. Everyone worships her, and everyone doesn't know her true self. One day, she wakes up and finds three Shugo Charas (Guardian Character, Pronounced Shugo Kyara!) in her bed. She later on finds out that they are her 'would be selves'. IKUTO TSUKIYOMI FANS! Ikuto Tsukiyomi (月詠 幾斗) is a character in Shugo Chara . He is a teenage boy contracted by Easter to find the Embryo. He often helps Amu even though he works for Easter. He also has feelings for Amu which he hides by teasing her. Ikuto actually despises Easter and tries to wrench himself free from them by trying to find the Embryo to grant his own wish. He possesses the Dumpty Key which pairs with Amu's Humpty Lock, but currently, it doesn't fit in the keyhole. Like his father, Ikuto is a skilled violinist. The Dumpty Key used to belong to his father. His mother, upon marrying someone else after they found her husband's violin in a foreign country and believing that he would not come back, bound her children into working for Easter. Ikuto's personality is aloof, stoic, and a little naughty. He likes teasing people, especially Amu and Tadase. In the manga timeline, it is shown he Character Transformed with a new black Guardian Egg to become Death Rebel, shocking Amu. In the anime television series, Ikuto is voiced by Yuichi Nakamura. TADASE HOTORI FANS! Tadase Hotori (辺里 唯世, Hotori Tadase) is a boy in the same year as Amu and serves as King's Chair of the Guardians. Like Amu, he is actually a shy person and is not good at public speaking; instead, he Character Changes with his Guardian Character, Kiseki. Although he is popular with the girls, when a girl confesses their love to Tadase, he will have Kiseki reject her. However, whenever he hears the word "ouji" ("prince"), or anything resembling the word "ouji", he Character Changes into an egotistical king who seeks world domination. Amu develops a crush on Tadase soon after she transfers into the school. His love interest is Amulet Heart, Amu's Character Transformation with Ran, but it later becomes Amu herself. In episode 39, Kiseki's egg turns into an X-egg because Tadase lost his self esteem by not being able to find the Embryo. With the help of Amulet Heart, Tadase turns back to normal. Tadase has known Ikuto and Utau since childhood, but he does not talk about it in detail until the Guardians are about to face Utau in their final battle. Amu and Tadase reconcile soon after, though. Later on, he agrees to help Amu save Ikuto from Easter. Tadase confesses his love for Amu in chapter 28 (episode 74 in the anime) while Ikuto was hiding in Amu's closet. Ikuto over heard and made fun of Tadase, only to protect him, which he knew nothing about. When Tadase was facing against Ikuto in chapter 35, his staff becomes a sword called Royal Sword. In the anime television series, Tadase is voiced by Reiko Takagi. KUKAI SOUMA FANS! The upbeat and energetic former J-Chair (Jack's Chair) InShugo Chara, he is one year senior to Amu. As the captain of the Soccer Club, he is athletic and has good reflexes. He has since graduated, which is the reason he has been replaced. Saaya appears to have a crush on him, as when she saw the picture of him with Amu, she was furious. Through the power of the Humpty Lock, he and Daichi managed a Character Transformation once, forming "Sky Jack." The words 'Kick, Stack, Trap and Shoot!' spark his Character Change. NADESHIKO FUJISAKI FANS! Nadeshiko Fujisaki is a student in the same year as Amu and serves as Queen's Chair of the Guardians. When Amu rejected the offer to join the Guardians, Nadeshiko tries several tactics to convince Amu to join. The two become best friends and Nadeshiko looks over and supports Amu in her love life. However, before Amu and Nadeshiko enter the sixth grade, Nadeshiko leaves Seiyo Elementary for Europe to study dancing. Nadeshiko is actually a boy named Nagihiko Fujisaki, called "Nagi" as a nickname by Amu and the girls. It is tradition in the Fujisaki family for males to be raised as females as part of their training so that they may play female roles in Japanese dance. YAYA YUIKI FANS! Yaya Yuiki(結木 やや, Yuiki Yaya) is the youngest of the Seiyo Guardians, a fourth grader. She has a new-born baby brother Tsubasa, who she claims, gets all her parents attention. Her Guardian Chara is a baby named Pepe and her Chara Change is activated with the phrase "Pretty! Cutie! Love baby!" Yuiki also acts very babyish, her Chara Attack is Giant Rattle Attack (first seen in Episode 6).when Yaya character transforms, she becomes "Dear Baby". Yuiki takes ballet. In Episode 6 the prima donna, Himekawa Maika, sprains her ankle and is unable to perform. Yuiki is asked to take her place. Kukai Souma teases her by saying he thought she'd be a rock or tree. After Amu cleanses the X Chara, the Guardians see Yuiki's performance. Souma is crying and says he never thought he'd cheer on Yuiki as a prima. Maika tells Yuiki she had made a mistake in the second act, but she had done well. Yuiki has a close relationship with Kukai Souma and might have a crush on him. She is usually seen hugging, standing by, or arguing with him. RIMA MASHIRO FANS! Rima's chara is named Kusekuse, when she character nari/transforms she turns into 'Clowndrop' her special ablity is 'Juggling Party'. Rima was once kidnapped when she was walking home from school. Her parents are sometimes over protective of her and they argue about it often. They are also work-a-holics (in a way). Rima likes to think that she is Amu's best friend, because Amu's her bestfriend. Rima is sometimes jelous when Amu is around Nagi. And she doesn't like Nagi because of it. UTAU HOSHINA FANS! Utau Hoshina (ほしな 歌唄, Hoshina Utau?) is a junior high student model turned singing idol. She is actually Ikuto's younger sister, Utau Tsukiyomi. Utau had tried to find the Embryo to release her brother from Easter, but she never succeeded. Utau is very attracted to Ikuto and becomes extremely jealous of Amu because Ikuto shows an interest teasing her. She kissed him in episode 29. However, she eventually accepts Amu. She was the vocalist of the indie band "Black Diamond" which is produced by her manager, Yukari Sanjo, as a method of using the CDs of their music to draw the eggs out of children and make them into X Eggs. When the plan fell apart, Utau quit Easter with her manager and became a singer on her own, without Easter contracting her. NAGIHIKO FUJISAKI FANS! Nadeshiko is actually a boy named Nagihiko Fujisaki (藤咲 なぎひこ, Fujisaki Nagihiko?). It is tradition in the Fujisaki family for the males to be raised as females as part of their training so that they may play female roles in Japanese dance. The only people who knows Nagihiko's secret besides his family are Kukai, Tadase, the school's principal Tsukasa Amakawa, and as of chapter 34, Rima. After Kairi leaves the Guardians, Nagihiko returns and is appointed as the interim Jack's Chair. In the anime television series, Nadeshiko is voiced by Saeko Chiba. AMI HINAMORI FANS! Ami Hinamori is Amu's little sister who is innocent and pure-hearted. Ami is able to see Guardian Characters despite the fact that she does not have one. Unlike Amu, Ami is dressed in "Sweet Lolita" clothing. She respects and looks up to both Utau and Amu and loves to sing. She is a huge fan of Utau and played a big role in helping Utau to rediscover her good side. In the anime television series, Ami Hinamori is voiced by Kurumi Mamiya. Guardian Character fans! Any fans of any guardian character?. Look Below! Ran Fans! Ran is the first to hatch from Amu's eggs and represents Amu's desire to be more honest, confident and athletic. Ran is frequently cheering Amu on. During Character Change, Amu gains increased athletic abilities. During Character Transformation, Amu becomes Amulet Heart. In chapter 38, Ran undergoes a new Character Transformation, along with Miki, Su, and Diamond; becoming Amulet Fortune. In chapter 44, she disappears along with Miki and Su. In the anime television series, Ran is voiced by Kana Asumi Miki Fans! Miki is Hinamori Amu's second guardian character to awaken. She is somewhat tomboyish in personality and is an artistic type. She can often be seen sketching something in her book. When Amu does a chara change with Miki, she gains Miki's artistic abilities. When she transforms with Miki, she becomes Amulet Spade and gains the ability "Colorful Canvas." Miki represents Amu's desire to be more level-headed and artistic. Miki is the one who helps Amu with fashion choices and Amu's love interest. Su Fans! The third Guardian Character, Su, represents Amu's desire to be more caring and improve her domestic skills. However, Su is prone to silly mistakes. She is very fond of Amu's teacher, Yuu Nikaidou, after helping Nikaidou realize that he was a good person and can still pursue his own dreams. Amu gains an improvement in cooking and sewing skills during Character Change, as well as becoming "too girly". During Character Transformation, Amu becomes Amulet Clover. Dia Fans! Dia is Hinamori Amu's fourth Guardian Character, whom represents Amu's desire to shine. She was originally an X-Chara, who had chosen Utau Hoshina as her new owner. Her symbol is a diamond. Her real name is unknown, since everyone barely knows her. She can transform into Amulet Diamond with Amu. Yoru Fans! Yoru is Ikuto's cat-like Guardian Character and represents Ikuto's desire to be free. Yoru often goes out by himself and enjoys causing trouble for the Guardians and their Guardian Characters for fun. When Ikuto and Yoru undergo a Character Transformation, they become Black Lynx. Yoru is hysterical when Ikuto does the Death Rebel Character Transformation in chapter 31. Lately, he also can't track Ikuto, because the hypnotizing fork confuses him. Later on, when Amu and Tadase find Ikuto being controlled by Easter, Yoru takes the Dumpty Key and gives it to Amu. In chapter 38, he along with the black egg, combine powers with Ikuto to become Seven Seas Treasure. In the anime television series,' Yoru is voiced by Miyuki Sawashiro'. Kiseki Fans! Kiseki is from the animeShugo Chara. He is Hotori Tadase's Guardian Character, created from his desire to become stronger and his dream of world domination. His name stands for "miracle". Kiseki's typical appearance is that of a king. He wears a blue medieval outfit, a red royal cape draped on his back, and a golden crown on his head. His eye color is blue, and his hair color is lavender, with a style like Tadase's. As a person, he is very confident and egotistical, and thinks of the other Guardian Characters as "servants" and "commoners", who ignore him at times. He usually boss's other Guardian Characters around. Daichi Fans! Kukai's Guardian Character in the Anime is Daichi. He is very good at sports and cannot seem to sit still. He was born when Kukai wanted to do many sports but had to choose. When Daichi and Kukai Character Change, Kukai becomes even more athletic. When Kukai and Daichi return for a visit, they Character Transform with the power of the Humpty Lock, becoming Sky Jack. Temari Fans! Temari is Nagihiko/Nadeshiko's first Guardian Character. Temari appears to be elegant and Nagihiko's desire to be more mannered and become a Japanese dancer. However, during Character Change, both Temari and Nagihiko (as Nadeshiko) become aggressive and very masculine; Nagihiko, inadvertantly, also gains a naginata, which he promptly uses. Prior to Nagihiko's return to the guardians, Temari went back into her egg to slumber. In chapter 34 and episode 98, Temari wakes up after Nagihiko realizes that it doesn't matter what gender a person is, it's effort that they put into something they do. They perform a Character Transformation: Yamato Maihime. In the anime television series, Temari is voiced by Ryōka Yuzuki. Kusu Kusu Fans! Kusukusu is Rima's Guardian Character and represents Rima's desire to make others laugh. When she Character Changes, Rima becomes a gag character (which she is embarrassed to use) and uses a signature phrase and pose: "Bala-Balance" (Balancing Balance) from the magazine Great Gag Manga King . During Character Transformation, Rima becomes Clown Drop. In the anime television series, Kusukusu is voiced by Sayaka Narita. Pepe Fans! Pepe is yayas shugo chara. She is a baby shugo chara who likes being a baby and using her attacks 'merry merry' and go 'my duckie chan' when she chara naris with yaya as dear baby she can also be quite stubborn and suspious of people. When either she or Yaya get hurt or something goes wrong, both of them will begin to whine and cry in unison. During Character Transformation, they become Dear Baby. In the anime television series, Pepe is voiced by Kimiko Koyama. II Fans! The devilish Il is the first of Utau's two Character Guardians introduced in the story. Il seems mean and unkind, but it's just her character. Sometimes she can be helpful and sincere, but she dislikes nagging. She represents Utau's energetic and playful side. During Character Transformation, Utau becomes Lunatic Charm, with the attack Nightmare Lorelei and later, Ririn Trident. When Il felt lonely because El wasn't there for her to tease and when she felt that Utau was ignoring her because of Diamond, she Character Transforms with Amu, becoming Amulet Devil. In the anime television series, Il is voiced by Hiromi Konno. El Fans! El is Utau's second Guardian Character and is the complete angelic opposite of Il. El often nags, likes correcting people about their choices that she considers wrong herself, and helps those who are troubled by love. Because El was treated badly by Il and ignored by Utau, she left home and wound up in Amu's care. El can perform a Character Transformation with Amu, resulting in Amulet Angel, which surprised Utau. However, as Amu is not El's real owner, the Character Transformation remains powerless with no real abilities. Whenever El performs a Character Transformation with Amu, Amu usually ends up being embarrassed due to El's over-the-top antics. El finally performed a Character Transformation with Utau, forming Seraphic Charm. Later in the manga series, Utau uses an new attack with El called White Wing to help the Guardians help Ikuto. In the anime television series, El is voiced by Hyo-sei. Rhythm Fans! Rhythm is Nagihiko's second Guardian Character. Rhythm appears to be cool and outgoing, showing Nagihiko's boy self. Rhythm's egg was first seen in chapter 30 and in episode 56, but as of chapter 34 and episode 91, he hatches after Nagihiko remembers how much he liked playing basketball, at his own pace and rhythm, while fighting against a X Character. When in a Character Transformation, they become Beat Jumper. In the anime television series, Rhythm is voiced by Kōki Miyata. Chara-Nari Fans! Any fans of any Chara-nari?. Look Below! Amulet Heart Fans! Amu can transform with Ran to become'' Amulet Heart'' (アミュレット ハート), harnessing more powerful athletic abilities, and represents the desire to be more energetic and honest. Amu first becomes Amulet Heart in Chapter 5 of the manga and Episode 1 of the anime. Amu wears her hair in a side ponytail, much as Ran does and has a cheerleader's outfit, including a pleated skirt, a pink top and leg warmers over her shoes, all with heart-shaped accessories. She has a ribbon tied around her neck and one around her skirt. The Humpty Lock shines with pink light. Amulet Spade Fans! Amu's transformation with Miki is Amulet Spade (アミュレット スペード), which represents the desire to be level-headed and artistic. This first occurs in Chapter 9 of the manga and Episode 6 of the anime.As Amulet Spade, she wears a blue costume which consists of a light blue blouse with frilly sleeves and a ribbon at the back. She wears brown boots, dark blue shorts, and striped stockings. Like Miki, most of her hair is inside an identical light blue cap with a Spade decoration. The Humpty Lock shines with blue light. Amulet Clover Fans! Amu becomes "Amulet Clover" when she Character Transforms with maid Su and represents her desire to be more domestic and a sweet-hearted character. In the image of a maid/housekeeper, Amu wears a maid outfit, consisting of a large, green balloon dress she wears in combination with an apron. A lot of bows are observed in this Character Transformation. She also wears gloves and the same kind of headdress Su wears. She's also given ponytails that go behind her maid's headdress. The Humpty Lock shines with green light. Amu first becomes "Amulet Clover" in episode 10 of the anime and chapter 13 of the manga. Amulet Diamond Fans! Amu becomes "Amulet Diamond" when she Character Transforms with shining idol Dia. Amu represents the desire to be more radiant and use the power of music to make wishes come true. In this form, Amu wears a pair of ponytails and a futuristic headphone with a pair of double diamonds attached it. Her outfit is a futuristic yellow idol skirt. A yellow ribbon is attached to the back of her neck with straps that go down to her waist. She wears yellow boots that come up to her inner thighs. The Humpty Lock glitters with yellow light. Amu first becomes Amulet Diamond in episode 43 of the anime and chapter 26 of the manga. Her name could sometimes be confused with "Amulet Dia". Amulet Fortune Fans! Amu Character Transforms into "Amulet Fortune" with all four of her Guardian Characters when she completely opens her heart to Ikuto, causing the two of them to transform together. While Amu becomes "Amulet Fortune", Ikuto becomes "Seven Seas Treasure". Amu represents the girl who wants to marry her true love. Amu first becomes Amulet Fortune in episode 100 of the anime and chapter 38 of the manga. In this form, Amu wears a pure white bridal gown with a tan and rainbow colored bow on the top and frills, pure white opera gloves, and a bridal veil on her head. On top of the veil is a bow and a jeweled flower brooch with the gems representing the colors of Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia. The Humpty Lock glitters with a multi-color light. Black Lynx Fans! Ikuto can transform with Yoru into Black Lynx (ブラック リンクス). This represents his desire to be as free as a stray cat. Black Lynx first appears in Chapter 7 of the manga and Episode 13 of the anime, where he "saves" Amu from an X Egg only to break it. When transformed, Ikuto grows cat ears and a cat tail and wears a short navy top with long navy pants. He also wears a glove on his right hand with metal claws. Death Rebel Fans! A plan executed by Kazuomi Hoshina involved using Ikuto's X Egg energy influenced violin to control him. The result was Ikuto having been manipulated to become Death Rebel (デス レーベル). This represents the trauma and darkness he holds in his heart. Ikuto has no memory of his actions as Death Rebel. He first becomes Death Rebel in Chapter 31 of the manga and Episode 75 of the anime. In this form, Ikuto grows cat ears and wears a black suit and a black tie. He also sports an armband on his left arm, similar to the armband Amu wears with her school uniform. Seven Seas Treasure Fans! In Chapter 38 of the manga and Episode 100 of the anime, when Amu completely opens her heart to embrace Ikuto, the two of them transform together. While Amu becomes Amulet Fortune, Ikuto becomes the pirate Seven Seas Treasure (セブンシーズ トレジャー), which represents his freedom to do what he wants. This is most likely only a temporary transformation. In this form, he wears a blue pirate outfit and an eyepatch, but keeps his cat ears. On the hat is a skull and crossbone symbol with a cat's head replacing the skull. Platinum Royale Fans! With the help of the Humpty Lock, he can merge with Kiseki and Character Transform into "Platinum Royale". This represents his desire to be more confident and to be a strong king. In this form, Tadase wears a rather frilly yellow costume with a cape, similar to a king's. He also gains a crown. Tadase first becomes "Platinum Royale" in episode 39 of the anime and chapter 22 of the manga. Sky Jack Fans! Thanks to the Humpty Lock, Kukai and Daichi are able to perform a Character Transformation during the beginning of spring term, becoming "Sky Jack". This represents his desire to play many sports. Kukai first becomes "Sky Jack" in episode 29 of the anime and chapter 18 of the manga. As Sky Jack, he wears the green outfit of a pilot with pilot goggles with stars on them. He wears black boots. Yamato Maihime Fans! In chapter 34 of the manga and episode 98 of the anime, Nagihiko remembers the troubles of being a girl which triggers the reawakening of Temari and they undergo a Character Transformation, becoming "Yamato Maihime".Every Fan of her say that she is the prettiest Chara-Nari of all!. "Yamato Maihime" can perform a combined attack with Clown Drop called "Queen's Waltz". Dear Baby Fans! When yaya undergoes a Character Transformation with pepe, they become "Dear Baby". Yaya wears an outfit almost identical to Pepe's, including the bunny hat. She also wears slippers. Like when they change, Dear Baby's attacks are almost always useless, but nevertheless more effective.Their killer moves are "Merry! Merry!" and "Let's Go! Go! Little Duckies". Clown Drop During Character Transformation, Rima merges with Kusukusu and becomes "Clown Drop". This represents her desire to be as funny as a clown. Rima has been able to Character Transform into "Clown Drop" since before she appeared in Shugo Chara!. She first reveals her Character Transformation in episode 28 of the anime and chapter 16 of the manga. Rima's outfit becomes similar to that of a rodeo clown's. Her ribbon becomes a large, red bow. Category:cool